Our Little Family
by Dancing Into Warblerland
Summary: Daltonverse. Reed and Shane are living in New York with their three kids. What's the worst that could happen? Future fic, established Rane. Pure fluff for now.
1. Chapter 1

Shane closed the door and hung his coat on the hook next to it.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out, jokingly.

He heard a pair of squeals from upstairs and the patter of small feet. "Dad!" Two small bodies leapt at him and attached them selves to his legs. He laughed.

"Hey guys. Have you been good for Daddy?"

The two boys nodded frantically. Shane raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, "Do I have to go check?" He started to walk towards the stairs.

Jarvis and James looked at each other, eyes widening and they shook their heads. They pulled at Shane's clothes, trying to pull him backwards. "Nonononononono" they yelled.

"They've been absolute angels." called a sarcastic voice from the top of the stairs.

Shane looked up to see his husband descending the staircase and smiled. Reed smiled back then, having been distracted by Shane, tripped suddenly on the third last stair, and would have faceplanted, had Shane not leapt over and caught him just before he hit the floor.

Reed blushed. "Thanks" he whispered and kissed Shane, standing back on his feet carefully,

"Ewwwww." the twins chorused, their four year old faces scrunched up in disgust.

Shane and Reed looked at each other and simply rolled their eyes.

"I swear, they become more and more like the Tweedles as they get older." Reed shook his head, "I think they might have to stop having playovers at Uncle Evan and Ethan's house." He looked over at the two boys, as if he was warning them.

They instantly fell to their knees, begging and pleading their father to change his mind.

"Oh hush," Shane scolded jokingly. "You know daddy would never do that to you."

"Not helping." came the hissed response, accompanied by a glare.

He laughed and stuck his tongue out, earning himself a smack on the back of his head.

He winced. "Ouch. Boys, watch out for Daddy when he's mad. He's been practicing his Gibbs slap." he advised.

Reed rolled his eyes and lifted up the slightly shorter twin, Jarvis from on the floor. "Boys, why don't we go show Dad what we did today?"

The twins faces broke out into massive grins and they started babbling at Shane, trying to be the first to tell him about their day.

"And we drew you and Daddy together, like in your weeding picture and we got paint all over the carpet and in Daddy's hair and then-"

"-but Mr Teddy got sick and we dressed up in doctors outfits an made him better so that we could have a tea party in the-"

"-then Chil fell asleep and she's in bed now, so we had to be quieter. Cos Daddy said she needed to sleep otherwise she'd be-"

"-found a whip and handcuffs in the back of yours and Daddy's wardrobe, so we played roman gladiators, but Daddy took them off us and his face was all red like it is when he's angry or when you kiss him in front of other people but we just-"

"Ok!" Shane raised his voice to be heard over the twins. "Let's go see the painting you did." He started pushing the twins up the stairs, turning back to look at Reed _They found the box?_ he mouthed.

Reed pursed his lips, going slightly red, and nodded.

_Damn._ they would have to find a better place to hide it then.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long delay, everyone :) I'm in my final year/months of school so I haven't really had much time for keeping up with my updates :) This chapter was posted on my tumblr a while ago but I accidentally deleted the original file and couldn't be bothered finding it again._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-whose nautical nonsense be something you wish.<br>So drop on the deck and glop like a fish-_

Shane awoke to the muffled sound of Spongebob Squarepants and buried his face further in the strawberry blonde curls in front of him.

He felt Reed shift in his arms and turn his head around to face Shane, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. "Hmmm?" He mumbled, groggily.

Shane laughed softly and kissed his husband. "Morning, beautiful."

"Gotta make sure twins keep volume down on the tv." Reed yawned.

"Too late. And don't worry," Shane added, predicting why Reed would say next. "I'm pretty sure Chileshe is still asleep."

"Ok" Reed smiled and snuggled closer to Shane. "I don't want to move for at least another hour."

Shane looked over at the clock. "Well, if the boys don't wake up Chil in the next fifteen minutes, I'd say we can."

Squeals were heard from downstairs. He sighed. "Scratch that, we have five minutes before she wakes up."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ouch," he winced. "Not so rough next time please, love. I feel like I did after my first time."

Reed smirked. "Don't complain. You love it."

"I wasn't saying I didn't. I just won't be able to walk properly today. Which will be interesting to explain to Travis." He began imitating his boss. "'Shane, why are you walking strangely?'" 'Sorry sir, but my husband was a bit rough last night when he was fucking me.' That'll go down well."

The squeals downstairs suddenly grew louder and then screams were heard from Chileshe's bedroom. They looked at each other.

"Your turn." Shane reminded.

Reed sighed and pulled out of Shane's arm. He got out from under the quilt and gave out a small scream as his foot got tangled and he fell toward the ground.

Shane shot out his arm and grabbed around Reed's torso just before he hit the ground. "And another perfect save by Shane Van Anderson." He grinned.

Reed smacked lightly at Shane's chest, ears slightly red. "Let go of me, you big boof."

Shane laughed and let Reed get out of the bed. He leaned over and smacked Reed's naked backside as he bent over to pick up a pair of boxers from the floor.

"Nice ass." He smirked.

Reed stuck out his tongue childishly, pulling on the boxers and heading toward the door "If your going to be one, then you ain't getting any tonight." He shot back half teasingly.

Shane's eyes widened, scrambling to sit up. "What? No!"

Reed laughed as he exited the room, winking at Shane.


End file.
